


Pheromone Potion Problem

by SpiritScribe



Series: Nice work if you can get it [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Pheromones, Pining, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: A month after what happened with the drugs case Reno finds himself once again in some trouble after he takes an unknown potion. The potion effects everyone around him and lures in a dangerous foe. Will Reno be able to handle this battle? Will Vincent be able to handle the effects of the potion? Both of them struggle with emotional turmoil and the cascade of trouble will only make things worse.There is a summary for the first part of the serise inside the notes for the first chapter. So you don't need to read the first one if you don't want to but feel free to if you want more details.(cross dressing in this fic is really only briefly in the first chapter but I decided I should add that tag to this and the previous fic as it is present)
Relationships: Reno/Vincent Valentine
Series: Nice work if you can get it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944844
Kudos: 3





	Pheromone Potion Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of what has happened so far: A series of suicides and murder-suicides connected by a new underground drug lead Reno and Vincent to a club called Absolution where then ended up in the hands of the people behind the drug’s distribution; Kaun and Layu. They pumped Vincent full of the drug because Layu wants to see how it effects him and Vincent ended up attacking Reno. Reno tried to use a seduce and stun technique but when it failed to knock out Vincent, Reno ended up fucked by a semi Galian Beast transformed Vincent. Reno managed to save himself from a second round and broke them free of the basement cell of Absolution. Kaun and Layu’s escape plan went sideways for Kaun because Layu left him to be killed by an explosion or captured. Kaun was captured but Layu got away despite extra help from Cloud and gang. Reno confronted Vincent about what happened wanting to stop Vincent retreat from the world. Which ended with them forgiving each other for the mistakes they made on the mission. Kaun ended up in custody but Layu is still on the lose. Also Vincent took some of Reno’s advice and started dating Grace the receptionist at Turk HQ.

Grace and Vincent only lasted a month. Which wasn’t all that long with how busy they both seemed to be.  Reno wasn’t sure if he should be happy or sad. He was concerned that Vincent might not try to date anyone else if things had gone badly. However from the expression on Grace’s face as Reno entered HQ it had probably ended on at least mutual terms. That or she was better at hiding things than he’d thought. They had only broken up yesterday and Reno had only found out through a call from Elena. She probably did not want him to accidentally put his foot in his mouth by asking Grace how things were going with the relationship. He’d no exactly been prying but he had asked a couple of times when he’d seen Grace and not been particularly busy. She hadn’t really given him any in-depth answers. He was pretty sure she hated him most out of the Turks. Which he understood because he had gotten her in serious danger when he’d been investigating the drugs case.

That case was  closed in some ways and open in others. Kaun had confessed his side of events. He’d been responsible for  distributing the drug but not the creation of it. Layu had been the one to come to him with the proposition of selling the drug. He didn’t know where Layu got the drug but having seen its effectiveness he’d thought it would be lucrative. When they’d learnt of the side effects Kaun had been more than happy to  let the man they hired as the drug dealer and whoever else might be handing out the drug dealer’s calling cards to target former Shinra workers  over others .  Kaun had various gripes against former and current Shinra workers.  Enough to be pleased by and allow the actions of the ones lower down the chain making such targeting decisions. Not so much that he’d outright encourage or prevent other people being targeted. His greatest dislike was towards the Turks and Soldiers when it came to those connected with Shinra. However he also hated people who he considered abnormal in power such as the people Cloud surrounded himself with.

Apparently that had made working with Layu somewhat awkward but Kaun had always hoped to duplicate whatever data Layu was after.  As he hoped it could be used to provi de a way  to defeat ‘inhuman’ people. Layu’s betrayal made Kaun an even more firm believer that people who had certain abilities couldn’t be trusted. That eventually they would enslave or destroy normal humanity and there was no way to catch up to them. It was why he was more than happy to help the police as much as he could. While he didn’t mind people dying because of his action to gain money he hardly wanted the whole human race to die out. He regretted that he’d let his greed get the better of him in assisting Layu. He didn’t fully know what Layu was planning to do with the data he’d gathered other than speculating he was likely going to weaponise it in some way. He did express that he’d found Layu’s ‘joy’ at finding out Vincent Valentine had been looking into the deaths, disturbing. Apparently he’d been extremely excited on getting data on Valentine and so been overjoyed when Valentine fell right into their hands.

Kaun wasn’t a completely oblivious greedy fool. He fairly certain Layu’s obsession with Vincent was because he wanted to become a similar creature. He was also fairly certain that someone else was working with Layu. That unknown person was likely the creator of the drug and the one who’d enhanced Layu.  Sadly Kaun had no idea as to where Layu could have gone. He had thought of trying to find out more about him while they worked together but in the end had been too scared to do so. The most he’d been able to bring himself to do was try to copy the data but all that was lost in the  explosion. Until Layu and whoever else he might be working with could be apprehended the case was stuck partly open. At least those still living had someone to blame even if it was still worrying that one of the known perpetrators was at large. On top of that while they’d been able to get a list of everyone the drug had been sold to, some of them were unaccounted for. Not dead but missing. If it hadn’t been for the drug dealer’s excellent memory they might not have found out about the number of missing people that were actually connected to the drug. It seemed though that those who had gone missing had not been any the dealer recalled as ‘desperate’. They could all have committed suicide in a way that meant their bodies couldn’t be found but something felt really off about that theory. After all most the straight up suicides came from withdrawal and those with that tended to become desperate for more of the drug.

All in all there was far too many unknowns in the case. It had become so much larger than what anyone had first expected. Reeve,  Rufus – Tseng at his side – and Cloud had actually had a discussion about what was to be done moving forwards. Reno and Vincent had been there too to give their opinions on things having actually been in close quarters with Layu. Cloud reluctant to get involved, saying he’d only helped before because Vincent was in danger and he owed him. Reno was pretty sure this was all bluster. Cloud had a big heart under all his bad-ass merc talk. He wouldn’t  really let  bad things happening to  the planet or people if he could prevent it.  Rufus knew better also but he played along with the act Cloud wanted to put on. He informed the former soldier that seeing as he’d found enough resources to build Edge and fund some other  humanitarian efforts, he should be able to cover paying for Cloud’s assistance. Though he did wish Cloud would just join the WRO officially to make it easier for everyone to keep in touch and up to date. While Rufus had kept it a secret he was helping to fund the WRO. It was also another reason why he was so fine with Reeve having agents keep an eye on the Turks. He could always play his hand should he need to really cover something up. Though he hoped things never came to that. Cloud reluctantly agreed to letting Rufus pay him but said he still wanted to be a free agent.

Vincent  became an unofficial member of WRO when he’d faced off against the Deepground but he much like Cloud was more of a free agent. Though he wasn’t as into acting like he needed to be paid to do work to help the people and planet. T he meeting had ended with everyone in agreement that this case was something to take seriously. Finding the missing people, Layu and any others working with him was essential to the safety of Edge and beyond. All units working on this would be given whatever tools and funding was required. Though it was advised that Layu was not to be confronted by anyone below a certain skill level. Reno wished it was all as simple as it had been to put into words and onto official documents. However Layu had made good his escape seeming to have really disappeared. He could be somewhere beyond their reach preparing who knew what.

T hinking about such things made Reno  really frustrated. He tried not to think how few leads they had too often and tried to remind himself it had only been a month. Still it was better to be dwelling on the case than his mixed up feelings for Vincent. Reno had intended to just give Grace a smile and wave. Despite knowing how much she disliked him and how conflicted he felt about her having dated Vincent, he was still liked acting friendly. Perhaps because he felt it annoyed her  and Reno couldn’t help but be annoying. He was surprised when she stopped him.

“Reno can you come here for a moment?” It had been a question but there was a tone in Grace’s voice that meant this request was not one she’d be happy about him refusing.

Not wanted to deny Grace given everything his strutted back over to her desk and sat down on the edge of it. “What can I do for you  Gracey ?”  He asked with his usual grin.

Grace couldn’t help rolling her eyes, “You might have been informed already. As nothing stays secret in this place for long.” She muttered the latter part before returning to her normal tone, “Anyway me and Vincent broke up.” She watched Reno’s smiled slide into a more neutral expression. She sighed, “Now don’t go giving me any sympathy. Me and Vincent both agreed it was for the best. Not that things were bad. It was actually pretty nice. We had some common interests. However I’m not looking for just ‘nice’ and I figured he needs some broader horizons to decide what he is after. So we broke up. Though I said I’d drag him to a bar some time if he didn’t have it in him to go alone. He really is shy.”

R eno wasn’t really sure what he should say to that. So ended up asking, “Why are you telling me this?”

Grace sighed again, “Reno I know you are the only one who knew I found Vincent attractive. Even if you had told someone else you are the only one who had and would act on an opportunity to tell him.” Her expression softened, “Honestly I’m not made you did it. I’m glad I got to experience something with Vincent and that I was his first step back into the dating game. That is if he ever truly dated anyone before in the past. Anyway I wanted to thank you but I’m still pissed off at you… So I was thinking… I’d like you to become Lenna  again so we can have a girls day out. Okay?”

Reno  gaped for a moment but quickly closed his mouth. He had no right to refuse so bowed his head slightly, “If that is what you want. What day?”

G race pulled out her phone to check her schedule, “Well I know you are probably very busy with Turk business but would you be able to get some free time two days from now? Even if it is only for a few hours.”

Reno pulled out his own phone. A replacement for the one that got blown up. The last one having been on Kaun’s desk when everything went to heck. Really he had nothing much to do other than be ready to deploy should Layu show up again. There was nothing else pressing and he’d just gotten back from surveying settlements outside of Edge. He wasn’t the only person having been sent out to other areas in hopes of finding some trace of Layu but most had been called back by now. They’d probably switch everyone round to different areas next month to continue the search but they couldn’t send everyone away either. They had to do it in shifts.  
“Yeah I can get some free time then. I’ll clear it with Tseng and let you know before your shift ends.” Reno told her.

“Great. Meet me at mine just before lunch time lets say. All dressed up of course. Can’t have people thinking I’m hanging out with a Turk.” Grace was pleased Reno had agreed. Though she doubted he would have refused her unless his higher ups made him. She was sure he still felt guilty.

Reno nodded, “Of course.” His grin slid back into place and he headed up to the office.

*

Tseng had been a little surprised by Reno’s request for the day off and more so by his reason for it; but felt he probably needed it. He could tell the longer things dragged on the more agitated Reno would become. Hopefully hanging out with Grace would take his mind off things. Reno had still not told him the truth about what had happened between him and Vincent in that cell. However they seemed to be acting normally enough towards each other when they did have to be in the same room. Though he had noticed both men giving the other ‘glances’ though these never seemed to meet. It was actually a little frustrating like watching two drops of water running down the glass of a car window. Almost touching but never quite. He decided it was probably not his place to get involved though. Whatever had happened between them had made them both a weary of the others reactions no doubt. They were most likely watching each other for signs of discomfort and inadvertently creating some within themselves. Though not enough to cause any issues.

When the day came to meet with Grace as Lenna, Reno first went to Elena’s on the morning. She helped him get ready as she had the first time he’d dressed up. He’d been sad that due to the building collapsing he couldn’t get Elena the make-up he’d intended to steal from the club for her. Still he had replaced her other products at least. He’d get her something nice while he was out to repay her for this time too.

He closed his eyes as Elena brushed out his hair. He liked the feelings of someone else brushing his hair. Actually having his hair touched at all in an affectionate manner was really nice.  He wouldn’t really mind it pulled at either under the right circumstances. His brow furrowed a little as he thought about something he really shouldn’t. Elena pressed at the crease between his brows and tutted.

“Keep frowning like that and you’ll have permanent frown marks like Tseng.” She teased enjoying how soft Reno’s hair. Such stand out hair certainly got Reno a lot of attention but also made him rather recognisable. It would be a shame if he ever had to dye it though.

Reno chuckled, “You know I caught Tseng secretly looking at expensive wrinkle cream. I think all out teasing about his worry lines has finally gotten too much for him.”

Elena gasped in honest concern, “Oh no poor Tseng. You are joking right? Right?”

Reno smirked, “Maybe.”

Elena smacked Reno’s shoulder with the hair brush. Reno winced though it didn’t really hurt and chuckled. He lent his head back so he could look up at Elena better, “I’ll come by once I’ve finished up with Grace, to pick up my clothes. Then we can head into the office together.”

Elena smiled, “Sure thing. Now lets finish making you pretty.” She really liked how happy Reno got doing stuff like this. She saw him a bit like a brother but she wouldn’t mind if it turned into anything else. Though she had her eyes on a loftier target. One she doubted she’d get but still it was nice to have dreams. She was still young enough. It wouldn’t be bad having Reno’s kids though. They’d certainly be attractive kids with their genes combined. She was sure Reno would agree. He’d give any of the Turks the moon if he could pull it from the sky and he’d give Rufus Shinra even more on top of that. But she supposed Rufus already had his life. Like herself, Rude and Tseng he’d probably hand over his head on a silver platter should Rufus ask. Though it would have some obscene expression on it just because that was Reno’s style. She wondered if Reno had anything left to really spare for anyone outside of that bubble. She wondered if that was why Reno didn’t intend to truly pursue Vincent. It was a shame because they suited each other. Vincent all in red with his lovely black hair and Reno in black with his red.

She could imaging their wedding as easily as she could imagine her dream one. Reno would wear a dress because hell yeah he would but it would be short in the front and black. With some big black rocker boots on and black roses for a bouquet. Vincent in  a red suit from another time playing up his vampiric appearance. He’d still be wearing his gauntlet only it would be a version with jewels set into it. Reno would be wearing a choker style necklace and when Reeve – cos of course he’d officiate – said Vincent could kiss the bride, he’d instead rip the choker away and bite Reno’s neck. Elena had to check herself before she let her fantasy get out of control. She had to face reality. Even if Reno did pursue Vincent what good would it do. She doubted they’d marry and he might not be comfortable dating someone who would have kids with a co-worker on their request. As much as she liked the idea of Vincent’s cool persona taming Reno’s wild one, opposites attract only really went so far for relationships. There had to be some common ground somewhere. Something they could agree on. Usually that at least had to be what sort of relationship the relationship was.  She certainly had no idea if Vincent and Reno’s ideas about that sort of thing would line up at all. She bitterly reminded herself that most Turks’ relationships could get complicated if they did get with someone outside of the group. She might be happy to set her sights on a certain Turk right now but what if she met someone randomly and they stole her heart. It was a scary thought.

She’d managed to finish helping Reno get ready while her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn’t help but suddenly hug Reno as he thanked her for her help.  
“Being a Turk sometimes really sucks doesn’t it.” She spoke her statement into Reno’s chest.

Reno had no idea where that had come from but he hugged Elena back and stroked her hair.

“Yeah but if I wasn’t one I’d never have gotten to meet you or Rude. I’d probably be dead in a ditch somewhere in all honesty.”

Elena hugged him tighter; burying her face into the firm warmth  above where the padded bra sat . She’d been having a weird worry lately. Like some dark shadow was looming over them all. Perhaps it was only because they hadn’t caught Layu yet and they didn’t know what he was up to. She was worried about when and who Layu would strike. Though she had a horrid feeling she knew exactly who Layu would go after. The man she was currently clinging tightly too. It was as if she could see shadows reaching out to take him away. Perhaps it wasn’t exactly that she thought Layu was going to come for Reno per-say. Just that something had changed in Reno after what happened  at club Absolution. She wasn’t sure what it was but whatever it was occasionally made her overcome with fear for Reno’s safety.

Reno wasn’t sure what was wrong exactly but he tightened his grip on Elena feeling her shaking. He spoke softly like he was talking to a small scared animal, “Hey it’s okay.  Where is that strong Turk that stood up against three Remnants and survived.”

Elena pulled back enough to be able to speak but still had her forehead against Reno’s chest, “Right here. But surviving a fight is one thing… I…”

Reno tilted Elena’s head up and smiled down at her softly, “You’ll survive just fine even if the rest of us suddenly turn to dust. Because you are a Turk and that is what we do. Until we all disappear and no one is left to keep us alive in memory. We stride forwards. Together and alone.”

Elena couldn’t help but smile back. As if Reno’s smile was filling up an empty part of her. Like he’d cast some sort of spell to dispel her fear and make her strong again. They were Turks they pulled themselves up and strode forwards. They’d drag whoever was still alive with them if they could and take up the mantles of the dead.  The thoughts washing through her made her feel relaxed but also sad. After all even though she tried she couldn’t  properly  fill up the void that was Reno. She let go of him and he did the same stepping back.  Though they were both smiling they both knew. Something was sucking away whatever Reno was. At the same time she felt as though something was trying to spark up. Something that could only be created under the pressure of the black-hole. Elena really hoped Reno was as successful and that he wouldn’t vanish completely.

Elena scratched the back of her head, “Sorry about that.”

Reno shook his head, “Hey don’t worry about it. Things are pretty tense and stressful right now. We may have survived some really dire things in the past but it doesn’t mean we don’t get shaken up sometimes.”  Reno smirked, “Besides it was nice having a cute girl in my arms.”

Elena pouted, “I’m a woman not a girl. Now hurry up and go. If you don’t you might be late.”

Reno checked the time and hurried to the door, “I’m going. I’m going!”

Elena sighed once the door was shut. While she understood that she’d have to carry on with her live no matter what happened, she wished there was something more she could do. Perhaps it was just something she couldn’t help with. Maybe she should ask Rude about it. If it was something that a Turk with more experience could assist with then Rude or Tseng could help.  Though they possibly already knew. Unless he’d just been unable to hide it because of Elena having a moment of weakness herself. If they did know then maybe they were waiting for Reno to turn to them himself. Those three could be so stubborn sometimes. She didn’t think it was just to do with them being men either. Well she’d just have to get better at things herself so that maybe she could actually help. She wasn’t going to mope and hope. She’d do something to become a better Turk and a better her.

*

R eno’s day as Lenna with Grace was like stepping into someone else’s story. Reno for a few hours could almost forget he was a Turk. Though he’d never completely forget. It was like a torn trapped under the skin. Deep enough that if he cut it out there would be a permanent scar. Due to the curse upon that torn there was no magic that could heal the mark made by its placement. Reno had no intention of removing the thorn in favour of the scar. He loved the way it shifted under his skin far too much. He’d pushed it in there and until his body rejected it on its own he’d be leaving it there. He’d have a scar that way too but he doubted his body would reject it. Sure it may shift towards the surface of his skin every so often but his body loved the thorn more than it hated it.

R eno  lost himself in the role of Lenna but the thorn was there ready to flip the switch ba ck should need be.  Keeping his senses somewhat alert in the background. Outside of truly getting taken by surprise he’d be able to protect himself and Grace. It was pretty hard to take a Turk by surprise though it could happen. He wished he had senses as sharp as Vincent’s. Though they didn’t help much if one underestimated the opponent. That and it seemed the enemy had developed some ways of concealing themselves even against him.  The skills Reno did have at least allowed him to stroll around as Lenna fairly confident that he’d be able to react in time to an attack. That was all that mattered right now. Of course if he was picked off by a skilled sniper he would not have a moment to react. Though they would have to hide their killing intent as depending on the distance Reno might be able to sense it. Luckily as no snipers had Reno in their sights this day there was no risk of such a scenario either way.

E ventually it was getting late in the day and Grace was growing tired from all the shopping and chatting.  They made there way back to Grace’s home and Grace invited Reno inside for one last drink. Grace had enjoyed herself. She liked who Reno was as Lenna even though she knew it was just a mask. She poured herself and Reno some juice as it would be more refreshing and he could gulp it down faster if he wished to rush off. She handed Reno the glass and he thanked her still as Lenna.

“Reno.” Grace said his name breaking the ‘spell’, “Thank you for today. Before you go I’ll tell you something I also told Vincent. You deserve love.”

Reno blinked in surprise and was glad he had not taken a sip of the drink.

Grace sighed, “I mean you at least deserve to  try to  seek  and experience things like love. Vincent confessed you told him that he should try experiencing things like dating and open himself up more. However here I am looking at Mr hypocrite.”

Reno frowned, “I’m a Turk there is a limit to how safe that would be for anyone outside of that group to be involved with me.”

Grace rolled her eyes, “It’s dangerous for people to get close to Vincent too,  as you full well know .  Honestly i t is dangerous for anyone to get close to anyone else. We never know what sort of past might be trying to catch up with someone or if they are secretly a psycho. Or if we are going to suffer because we like them and they don’t feel the same way. Or heck if some calamity unrelated to any of us strikes someone down.” She sipped her juice, “I thought about it a lot after you put me in danger. You existing already puts anyone in a certain radius around you in danger. I could be some random person on the street when some thugs open fire on you. So let go,  at least a little more. Or properly lock yourself up like a dangerous weapon and don’t come out until you’re need . Tell it to all your Turk friends. But I really felt you needed to hear it most.”

Reno chuckled, “You sure you don’t want to join up?”

Grace made a face, “No thanks. But I suppose that is a compliment.  Of course if you are worried maybe get yourself a wig and some of your own makeup. Make this a thing. Unless you are intending to go into storage. ”

Reno sighed, “Well we are somewhat needed around… though we could do more not to show up among the general public unless we truly have to. Delivery is a thing…” Reno chuckled, “Don’t look at me like that I’m joking. Vincent tried the whole locking one’s self away thing. Even though he did it better than any of us regular living folk could it didn’t exactly work out great for him. I don’t think I could handle being cooped up inside only allowed out to do work. I might really go mad. So I’ll do my best to not be a hypocrite and open myself up to some possibilities. Even the painful ones. Though honestly I’m not sure who’d want to go out with a Turk given our reputation.”

Grace shrugged, “Some people want to date convicted criminals and some people live for danger. I doubt even your reputation would stop someone coming up to you with the way you look. But you’re just asking because your fishing for compliments.”

Reno drank his juice down in a few fast gulps, “Caught me red handed. I better head off. I promised Elena I’d go with her to the office.  Don’t want to make her late for work.” He put the glass down on the counter, “Thanks. For everything today and for giving Vincent a chance.”

Grace smiled, “You’re welcome and never forget you still owe me.”

Reno nodded as he headed for the door to let himself out, “I’ll probably be owing everyone forever though right?”

“For at least as long as you live.” Grace confirmed.

Reno shrugged, “Well that’s the life of a Turk.” with that he disappeared out of the front door closing it behind him. He felt both lighter and yet heavier. Danger was a part of life. Still it intensified around people like himself. It was why most Turks decided to draw further and further away from regular people. The push back from the people over things they did help strengthen the walls around the Turks. For better and for worse. Perhaps they really didn’t have to shield themselves and other so much that they became trapped. Of course they’d still have to be super careful. They had to protect each other and Rufus first and foremost. Just because they shouldn’t be as fearful of reaching out from their shadows didn’t mean they should launch themselves into the light without a care.  Truthfully most of the Turks understood that all well enough. It was just was so much easier to hold back. Partly because due to how they were they weren’t allowed to crumble should they lose someone. Normal people would see this as coldness and the stigma of the group would grow. Others connected to outsiders would become targets. The pain would spread like a plague.

Reno felt like  he should still spread Grace’s advice. It would be interesting to see the other’s reactions to her suggestions and reasons for those suggestions. Maybe he’d reassure Tseng and Rufus that the Turks were strong enough to withstand whatever storms came their way should they sail more freely through life. However Reno  wasn’t sure  he, himself,  could actually stop being a hypocrite.  Not because he feared the storm s he might run into but because the treasure he wanted wasn’t on any island but instead deep down in the darkest depth of the ocean. He didn’t think he could hold his breath long enough to reach it. The pressure would likely crush him even if he could find some way to do that. The water rejecting his presence. A storm pulled him down far enough to increase his desire but also dashed him against the rocks. Clearly not hard enough to stop his yearning. Foolish folly that it was. He’d told Vincent to explore love and life more freely, but he’d  bound himself in chains with a lock only one key could fit. Sure they might crack away over time but  he’d still really fucked up. Why couldn’t have getting assaulted by  Galian Beast  Vincent have put him off.  Why had it only made his desire stronger. He was screwed up in the head somewhere  that was for sure.

He picked up his pace to Elena’s as if he could run from his thoughts and feelings. Or perhaps at least lie about why his heart had started racing.  As began to truly run  Reno wished he could become the storm itself instead of the one t ossed about .


End file.
